


A Killer With Beauty

by Anime_Fun66



Series: Yandere! Levi Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Police Officer Eren Yeager, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, Suspense, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), dark secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Fun66/pseuds/Anime_Fun66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren felt himself pinned down to the bed with his hands above his head. He stared in the eyes of the heartless killer that had him trapped underneath him. Amusement smirked danced across the raven's face.</p><p>"You're mine now, brat." He growled in Eren's ear sending shivers of lust and fear down his spine.</p><p>(A little preview for you guys.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Think I Saw Him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just edits in this chapter. I hope you like this newer version.

If beauty could kill Eren would probably be dead by now. His heterochromia iridum eyes were locked on sterling silver eyes. The pale skin of the stranger was showed from two buttons that were undone glisten in the show lights. His skin looked soft and smooth that Eren could almost feel like he was touching it, in other words, it was _flawless_ even so Eren could see well sculpted muscles peaking out a smidgen. The man’s hair was short, no doubt. His hair black as night mixed with a pricks of brown sugar or a rich auburn of highlights, he had a clean undercut that made him seem like he was involved in the military, his bangs split off in the center and stopped at his hooded eyes or eyelashes. The raven’s face had narrowed eyes, not too narrow but just enough that he could glare a deathly glare, his face rounded out then came to a sharp point from his chin, his face was as flawless as his skin. No acne or blackheads. His face was simply blemished and it was a face that every woman or man could die for. The raven wore an all black suit with a black button up shirt but no tie, black dress pants, and black loafers. Eren believe it had fitted him perfectly since he had an aura of being mysterious and dark with a hint of ‘I’m dangerous’ that screamed around him. His deadpan emotionless face show amusement that glisten in his eyes with a sly smirk forming his face.

_Wait! Amusement and a sly smirk?_

Eren eyes widen for a moment. His cheeks heated up as he looked away from the mysterious raven. He was caught staring at him. Eren gulped as he grabbed his drink that was set in front of him, moments ago. He took a swing of his carbonated beer only downing half of it. The taste was a bit bitter but he didn't care. Eren was legal enough to have it. But what was illegal was the man that was across the club from him.

 _How can a killer be so handsome_? His mind wonder. _Either way, he has to be brought down. He killed, what? One hundred people or so_. Eren eyes shifted back over to the raven one last time. _But still…_

His mind couldn't make up. He needed fresh air to refill his lungs. The heavy smoked, sweat, and the stench of lust and sex was too much for him. Eren put down a twenty then got up and left the area. Once he was outside, he took a fresh breath of air through his nostrils then slowly released it from his mouth. But his mind was still uneased. A flashes of the mysterious raven appeared. Eren’s heart speed up for the moment with a couple skips of the quick beats. He couldn't understand why he felt this way. Only one thought came to his mind.

_The man is a killer with beauty…_

***

Eren groaned from the sound of his alarm going off. Today is his day off and he couldn’t understand why his alarm was going off. He remembered that he turned it off yesterday night. The brunette groggily reached over and grabbed his phone from the night stand. He took a look at his phone with squinted eyes. The light of the phone shined in his face so bright that he could barely open his eyes enough to see why his phone was going off. Luckily, the blurriness went away enough to see that it was a call from Armin.

He hit the talk button. Eren wonder what his blond hair friend wanted from him. He sighed and answered a low and grumbled ‘Hello’.

“Hey, Eren! You up?” Armin chirped.

“I am now,” He grumbled. “What’s up Armin?” Eren asked, he sat up in his bed. He ruffled up his bed head hair and pulled his phone away from his ear for a moment. It read 10 o’clock in the morning. Which wasn’t so bad since he always forced to wake up around 7:30 in the morning or earlier.

“Eren, are you listening?”

“Huh, no, sorry what did you say?” The brunette asked again putting his phone quickly back to his ear while a yawning. He started to stretch out his muscles to wake them up.

“I said Wings Of Death had just struck again. This time it was near your home.” The blond repeated his words.

Eren froze in place. He couldn’t believe what Armin had told him but then again this wasn’t fantasy, this was the real world and this how things were. “W-Who was the victim?”

“I don’t know. We identify it was a young woman around in her twenties, at least. She was found in a alley right next to the dumpster with multiple stab wounds and a carved in wings at her below her collarbone.”

The description seems accurate. Every victim they find they would have a craving of wings somewhere on their body. Even if the body is burnt the carving would still be there no matter what. It was like it was his signature or calling card at least. Eren could never understand it but the one night when he got close to him. Even if it meant that he was at least 20 feet from him(or what he believe was the killer) . The brunette couldn’t help but see a mental image on the raven in his head. The only thing that stuck out was the memorizing sterling silver eyes that burrowed into his but that happened like year ago where the Wings Of Death had stopped his killings and disappeared. _Why is he back now?_

“EREN?!”

The brunette jumped almost falling off his queen size bed from his ear almost being blown off by the yelling from the other line. He caught himself quickly before he could even begin to fall off the bed.

“Yeah, I’m here Armin. I was just spacing out for the moment, sorry.” He apologizes once more. Even though it wasn’t technically his fault that the damn raven was in his head, okay, _maybe_ it is but what can he do about it.

“It’s okay. But are _you_ okay? You did that at least twice now. What’s wrong Eren?” Armin asked with concern in his voice and Eren noticed it.

He never told anyone about him (or what he believe) seeing the Wings Of Death then again no could ever get his face because he was quick and fast about it. So they could never get a picture of him. Just description whenever a victim gets away. They pointed out for him to be a tall man with raven short undercut hair, pale skin, and silver eyes or metallic blue eyes. But when they let those victims go they turned up dead the next morning but instead of cuts or stab wounds they would find two small bullet holes in their necks. And there blood is sucked dried. Thinking back to the night at the club the description of words had matched the night he saw the mysterious raven but his eyes was silver. Eren faced begin to pale as he gulped a lump in his throat.

“H-Hey, Armin. I-I need t-to tell you s-something.”

“What is it Eren?”

“I think I saw Wings Of Death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story. I've had this story for the month and had edit it and edit some more. I hope you like it and have a great day!


	2. Keep It A Secret Before Hell Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren masturbates. Armin and Eren argues about his safety and a special someone appears...
> 
> Just edits in this one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 in 1 chapters oh my see the end notes for more.

Eren had heard the line go dead. He wasn't sure if Armin was frozen or if he was about to have a heart attack. Thinking about it. It could have been worse like telling Mikasa. Oh man, Eren telling her this. She would have gone over protective/mother mode on his ass like coming to his apartment and kicking down his door then staying here until she kill the threat before he could have his freedom back. It made him groan at the thought of it. He loved his step sister but she could also be a pain in his ass sometimes, being overprotective and all. But his main focus now was to get Armin back to reality.

“Armin? Are you there?” He waited for a couple of minutes for the blonde to respond to his question but all he heard was heavy breathing on the other line. _Please don’t have a panic attack on me!_ The brunette bit his bottom lip thinking of something that would help his friend getting his mind off of it for right now.

“Armin? How about me talk this over coffee or something? I can give you the full detail of how I think I met him or more like saw him, sounds good?” Eren asked, hoping to get a response out of him.

“Y-Yea, that sounds great.” Armin reply weakly.

“Okay, I’ll meet you over at Wall Maria Cafe.” He hangs up before his friend could even say another word. It figures that Armin would get shocked by the news but who knows for all and all, he could be wrong and it could be some random guy that just looked like him.

_But still…_ Eren stared down at his green blanket thinking about that night. He had saw (or what he thinks) was Wings Of Death. The mental images of the raven flashed in his head like it happened yesterday. The amusement in his beautiful sterling silver eyes and his sly smirked that danced across his impeccable face. the brunette couldn’t help but feel his heart race while he felt his shaft getting hard.

“Shit!” He mumbled and got out of bed to take a cold shower. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. This was the last thing he needed to have in early kind of morning. “Damnnit why me?”

The brunette quickly got into the cold shower after stripping down. He shivered of how cold it was but his dick still throbbed achingly to be touched. Eren seemed to have no choice but to jerk off. He wrapped his hand around his pulsating cocky and slowly move his hand up and down. He was lucky that he lived by himself so no interruption could come around while he was doing this except Mikasa lived a block away from him with her girlfriend, Annie. Which he didn't mind about as long as he has privacy he was fine with it.

Eren let out a long groaned from his throat. He felt the pleasure build up in his lightly toned stomach.

“A-ah!” He cried out in pleasure. His body leaned against the cold cream tiles as his breathing became immoderate. His hand moved faster up and down his shaft.

“Fuck!”

The brunette felt close to his peak as the knot of pleasure in his stomach tighten. His cock became harder and was ready for a quick release. He tilted his head back as let out a loud moaned as felt himself riding on cloud 9 as he came. Eren body became weak as he felt himself come down from his high still leaning against the title wall just to catch his breath for a moment. He felt a bit sicked to his stomach. The brunette just masturbated to metal imagine of the mysterious raven in his head that could possibly be a killer.

Eren shook it off and quickly got himself washed up before his cum begins to harden against his sun-kissed skin then it’ll be really hard to get off.

***

After that whole shower masturbation that happened and he would never liked to think about it ever again. Eren had finally made it to Wall Maria Cafe. He walked inside to find Armin already sitting down at a table in a the corner of the restaurant with a coffee in his hand. His blond friend was in his officer's uniform. The brunette could guess that he was on his 10 or 15 minute break.

Eren walked over to Armin and saw how transfixed he was staring at creamed coffee he was drinking. He went headed and sat down across from him. The blond looked up and gave a light smile towards Eren. And that had said it all.

“Armin I know what I said must sounded crazy for all I could know I maybe wrong and the person I saw wasn't the killer but just looked like him.” The brunette was the first one to speak. He tried to comfort the blond that was tensed up.

“I know Eren,” There was a moment pause from Armin. He had looked in the his eyes of his friend. “I want you to be extra careful. You said for yourself that you maybe wrong but there’s still a chance that guy you saw may have been Wings Of Death but at least explained of how you saw him.”

Eren stared at Armin and sat back in his chair. He let out sighed and before he could say anything a waitress came up and asked him what he wanted.

“I’ll have a blacken coffee light on the cream though.” He answered and watched as the waitress nodded and left. The brunette turned his attention back to his friend.

“Alright.” Eren went into full detail of how everything happened. He never skipped one description about the raven man. Once he was finished. The brunette licked his dry lips and continue to speak. When he saw his blond hair friend still tense. “Armin just please ease up. This happened about a year ago so everything is fine.”

“A year ago?” Armin repeated. “Eren do you realize that was when Wings Of Death stopped all his killing and had disappeared around that time. It was only coincidental that there was a killing near your apartment in a alleyway!”

Eren looked around and saw half of the people in the cafe looking at them. He turned back towards Armin and lightly glared at him. “Armin, please. Calm down you’re making a scene I know you’re worried about me but I’m fine. If he was after me then he would send a warning towards me or something that spelled out ‘I'm after you’. Remember what Commander Erwin said?”

“Yes, he said it was mostly likely that he was trying to get the police off his back since we were so close to his find where him and his hide out is.”

The brunette smiled at his friend and nodded at him. “Remember that. I’m not endanger so don’t worry about me.”

“Eren I still have to worry about you. For god sake you’re Mikasa stepbrother so how could I not.” Armin pointed out. “If something happens to you then Mikasa is going to be all over me wondering what the hell had happened to you.”

It already had been confirmed his stepsister was an overprotective freak. And his best friend words had already proved it to him. Eren lightly smiled towards him. “Then don’t say anything.”

“Are you crazy?!” He yelled nearly jumping out of his seat. Everyone in the cafe became quiet and looked over at our table. The waitress awkwardly walked over and set Eren’s coffee down in front of him then left without saying a word. Armin cleared his throat then whispered harshly,”You’re crazy right? Please tell me you’re joking.”

Eren shook his head. “I’m dead serious.” He took his cup and lightly sipped on his drink. His eyes never left Armin’s bright blue ones.

“You realize that you’re putting both of us of the line right? I hope you didn’t forget. Mikasa would kill anyone if something that happened to you.” 

"Well did you also forget that Mikasa would be all over my ass if I tell her I saw Wings Of Death. Seriously Armin, I finally got my freedom from her even if she’s like a block away I still have my freedom. Listen, if Wings Of Death starts to target me then we’ll go to Mikasa for help and also the Survey Corps Police Department for backup as well. But in anycase if he not after me then we keep this a secret between you and me, got it?” 

The blond was fidget about keeping secret from Mikasa because she would always find away to have the person sell out. He looked at his brunette friend then sighed. “Fine only because you’re my friend and if things start to get out of hand and it's heading towards you then we’ll get some help from Mikasa. Correct?”

Eren nodded. He drank some more of his coffee the replied. “That is what I said but just please tried to keep this from Mikasa as long as you can. I know she can be intimidated when she tries to get the secret out of you but do your best.”

“I will try, Eren but in all this trade you have to pay for our coffee.”

The brunette smiled and let out a heartly laughed. He agreed to pay for the coffee as the blonde less tensed and smiled. They both begin to caught up with their lives and job how their missions were going since they worked at the same job. Little did they know someone was watching them from afar.

**Unknown P.O.V**

He smirked after hearing his brunette and the blond friend conversation. He watched as the waitress came up to him with a blushed on her face. He ignored her blushed but gave her seductive smiled towards as he handed her the money then left.

_So you’re gonna play it safe, my little delectable brat. We’ll see about that. Hmm… I wonder how you do once everyone around you begins to fall and become hurt then you’ll have to come crawling to me in order to stop it all_? A hummed of amusement followed followed by a short dark chuckled. _Oh my dear brunette this just begining of true **hell**..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for your comments, kudos, and bookmarking. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Let me know what you think. And I feel burden of doing the masturbation part.


	3. Levi's P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Levi's P.O.V so enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold, italic, and underline is Eren speaking
> 
> bold and italics is Armin speaking

**Levi's P.O.V**

From the day I was human until the day I became a vampire never in my life have I seen the most delectable brat. The night I first saw him looking my way. My cold blooded heart begin to melt and pump fast in a perfect rhythm. The smell of his AB negative blood run through the course of my veins. The sweet smell of clean and purified blood made my body tingled.

For a while I've been following this brat around. Still being discreet about it. I watched him walked from his apartment to the bus stop or get into someone's car. I growl every time I see him with someone. But he had still looked the same from a year ago. His brunette hair that always seem wild and untamed shine under the sun showing his natural blond highlights, his sun-kissed skin glisten what seem like oil on him making my fangs slow protrude out but I held them in. The brat also had beautiful eyes ocean green with gold specs or gold with hint of blue and green either way they were beautiful and memorizing. Which only cause me wanting him more.

The need of his blood burn the back of my throat. I curse myself and went to get something to snack on, for now. I saw a young woman that looked in her twenties minding her own business. She looked like the brat I saw about a year ago. I watched as she walked passed me and my hand lightly brush her bare arm making her stop.

A smirked form on my face as she turned towards me. Her icy blue eyes slowly turned to pure black. I had her under my trance. I licked my lips and took in a deep breath. Her blood was sweet and pure for sure but it wasn't like the brat blood but she'll have to do.

“Bonjour, Madame. You look quite exquisite this evening.” I compliment her with a light smile by taking her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles like a gentleman.

The woman giggled like a teenage girl while a blush went a crossed her face. It was easy to get women in my trace I can either touch their skin or looked into their eyes. They fall in a instant. But I also love when they're so helpless once the trace wears off. They scream while I bite them and suck them dry. It was the same with guys too.

“Do you need help to find your way to Wall Maria Cafe?”

“Yes.” She smiled at me.

I didn't smile instead I took her through the back way into a alley. It was easy to tell where is someone is going. As for myself I keep it a hidden secret from everyone. I smirked to myself, the burning sensation of blood started to grow even more. My body couldn't handle it. In a swift move I had the woman against the brick wall. My fangs protrude out and I bit down on her delicate skin. The rush of her bitter yet sweet blood flow into my mouth.

I drank her blood hungrily. I never stopped when she started to scream on the top of her lungs. My hand went over her mouth to keep her screams muffled. I drank until her body became lifeless, until her screams were no more, until I heard her heart gave out. I pulled away and licked the bite. It healed on its own. I already have the hunters. So I have to make it look like a murder. I pulled out a knife and stabbed her already dead body multiple times (by multiple at least 37 times but who's counting).

After that I quickly crave under her collarbone. The wings of freedom. I lay her body against the ground and got out a handkerchief; begin to clean my knife from the left over blood that were still in her body. I pause my cleaning when I heard something clank then begin to beep.

I looked down. My eyes widen and I used my inhuman speed to get away from the timing bomb that beeped faster then exploded with bright light and smoke of silver filled the air. I was lucky that I got away just in time or else. If ever to inhale the silver smoke it would kill me slowly, burning my insides until makes me weak and vulnerable until I get the antidote to stop it.

_Shit! They found me. I need to be go somewhere so they won't be able to cause attention. When people are around._

Then it hit me. It was only coincidental that I'll have to go there but I went to Wall Maria Cafe. I've been there before and it was always busy and full. Perfect for a hiding spot.

In time, I made it to Wall Maria Cafe. The place looked full but not too full. I waltzes inside and sat at a table near the exit just in case I have to run. I watched as everyone talked and laugh. A young black haired waitress came up to me with a blush on her face.

“May I get you anything sir?” She asked.

“Earl Grey Tea.” I answered in a monotoned voice.

The waitress nodded the left. There was still a blush on her mien.

_Tch. Woman, one minute they're giggling and blushing then the next they act like you're always hiding something or if you do something wrong._

My eyes shifted over to a couple. They were having a sweet and romantic then when the man eyed the waitress. The woman got all pissed at him for doing that. I just smirked.

_Proves my point._

The waitress came to my table. She set my tea down then left. I took a sip. The door ringed indicating a customer came in. I looked over, it was blond haired kid that always takes my little brat somewhere. A deep growl rumbled from my chest. I should rip him apart but doing that would only makes matters worse. My head started to think of a plan.

After 5 minutes or so, I smell something that I haven't smelled in a whole year. Vanilla and spice. I liked my lips in hunger I could feel the need for blood coming back again. I looked up and saw my delicious brat talking with the blond haired kid. The blond looked worried. My brunette brat seem calm and assured about something. And that's when the blond yelled causing everyone to look at her their table. I couldn't help but sneak in on their conversation with my advance hearing.

 

_**‘You realize that you’re putting both of us of the line right? I hope you didn’t forget. Mikasa would kill anyone if something that happened to you.’** _

_ **‘Well did you also forget that Mikasa would be all over my ass if I tell her I saw Wings Of Death. Seriously Armin, I finally got my freedom from her even if she’s like a block away I still have my freedom. Listen, if Wings Of Death starts to target me then we’ll go to Mikasa for help and also the Survey Corps Police Department for backup as well. But in anycase if he not after me then we keep this a secret between you and me, got it?’** _

_**‘Fine only because you’re my friend and if things start to get out of hand and it's heading towards you then we’ll get some help from Mikasa. Correct?’** _

_**‘That is what I said but just please tried to keep this from Mikasa as long as you can. I know she can be intimidated when she tries to get the secret out of you but do your best.’** _

_**‘I will try, Eren but in all this trade you have to pay for our coffee.’** _

After that I stopped hearing. It made me smirk knowing how confident my brunette or Eren (or is it Armin but Eren seemed to suit him so I'm guessing that's his name). And his blond hai- I mean Armin (if that's his name) seemed to use the excuse about this Mikasa chick. It seems to be overprotective of my brat but that will change soon.

“I wonder.” I mumbled to myself. Before an evil smirk came across my face. I stared at the brunette some more but the waitress came over blocking my view.

I gave her a seductive smiled towards her but really I wanted to shred her apart but since my ass is being followed and attack by hunters I might as well keep things on low side for the hunters that is. I gave her money to pay for my drink before leaving without getting change.

 _Since this little brat seem so confident then fine let's put him through a test. So you’re gonna play it safe, my little delectable brat. We’ll see about that. Hmm… I wonder how you do once everyone around you begins to fall and become hurt then you’ll have to come crawling to me in order to stop it all?_ I hummed with amusement as a plan started to form in my head. A dark chuckled escape through my lips. _Oh my dear brunette this just beginning of true hell and here's your twist. We get to play a three games. And first game is **do you remember me?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new chapter I know it's been long over due. And sorry for any errors its still a bit of a rough draft but I'll edit it later. So leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks if you like it and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye, my Animes!


	4. The Games Part 1: Do You Remember Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you got biting and a bit of smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long and also for any errors I try to edit it the best I can.

Eren sighed taking off his shoes from a long day of work. He shrugged himself out of his jacket then hanged it on the coat rack. So far there was no whereabouts or reports about Wings of Death but Armin has been looking out just in case. The brunette ran his fingers through his chestnut hair walking into the kitchen. He froze in place staring at a note and a boutique of flowers that were neatly set on the dining table.

 _When did this get here?_ He wonder. Eren wasn't sure if he remembered seeing these flowers here before -or someone coming in and placing them on his table, when he was here.

Then the brunette remember, Marco, his friend/delivery mailman would often come into his apartment whenever he had a package and wasn’t around to get them. Of course, Armin thought it wasn't a good idea to tell your own mailman where your extra hidden key was. Eren knew that it was fine. Marco was harmless and couldn't hurt a fly, also was too innocent to steal anything from his home.

The brunette walked over to the boutique of flowers, taking a sniff of them. The scent smelled heavenly, reminded him back at home; when his family lived near a meadow and the morning breeze would flow into his room giving him a morning call with scents of flowers.A smile grew across his face. Then he looked at the note and picked it up, carefully.

 _Remember me when I am gone away,_  
_Gone far away into the silent land;_  
_When you can no more hold me by the hand,_  
_Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay._  
_Remember me when no more day by day_  
_You tell me of our future that you plann'd:_  
_Only remember me; you understand_  
_It will be late to counsel then or pray._  
_Yet if you should forget me for a while_  
_And afterwards remember, do not grieve:_  
_For if the darkness and corruption leave_  
_A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,_  
_Better by far you should forget and smile_  
_Than that you should remember and be sad._

**-Secret Admirer**

Eren felt a blush creep up on his face, whoever was his secret admirer, sure know how to pick poems. If he could remember right from his English Literature that this poem was by Christina Rossetti. Her poems were about her lover. It was sweet and it melt Eren’s heart. The brunette shook it off, still a bit flustered. _I’m acting like a teenage girl that found out her crush like her back_ he thought _but, it's still sweet that this person would quote this poem_. Eren sighed placing the note back on the table. He looked at the boutique of flowers and couldn’t help wonder who would sent this.

A sudden knock came from the door. Eren turn towards it, not even a few minutes of being in his own home by himself, someone was already at his door for a visit. Unless it was Mikasa, but she checks up on him at lunch break, at work. He trudge towards the door tired from being on his feet all day. The brunette open the door and found no one was around. He popped his head out to see if anyone was still around and so far, nothing. It seems like person knocked then ran off; or it was those teenage kids that live down at the end of the hallway. They _always_ try to prank him but, he _always_ catch them in the act.

Eren sighed as he was about to close the door, then something caught his eye, something white. Eren looked down at his welcome mat. There was a white -small- envelope lying face up, saying it was for him in a neat fancy cursive. Eren lean down and picked it up, he took one last look around before he shut the door quietly. The brunette examine the envelope then turned it over. There was a wax seal stamp on back of it, _what are we in the 1600s?_ Eren shook his head lightly and proceed to open the envelope then pulling out the letter itself.

The brunette read the letter itself and dropped it on the table. His hands started to shake staring at the letter and the last paragraph.

_I'll be watching you, always. If you ever tell anyone about this letter including your little blond friend. He'll be the first person to go, you're mine brat and not anyone else. No one can touch you except me. Soon my delicious brat I'll have you all for myself. Even if it means that I would take you from Club Sina, just remember I'm always watching **when you at least expected.**_

 

Eren’s breath hitched thinking this some kind of sick joke. He pushed back his chair, stumbling a bit as he got up. The brunette's once long gone energy had shot back up. He was now fully aware of his sightings than ever before. He felt his heart began to quicken in pace with his nerves tingling throughout his body.

Eren felt scared, it made his mind wonder if it was fake or not. But, how would anyone else know (besides Armin) that he was at Club Sina? The brunette knew that Armin would never pull a joke like this. Thinking back to the night at Club Sina, sterling silver eyes flashed into his mind. _That's right!_ His mind forgot all about the mysterious raven. _Could it be him?_ His mind wonder. _No, there's no way he could have known where I live._

A nervous laugh escaped from him. This had to be some kind of joke, or it was coincidental that someone knew that he was there at the club. _Probably one of my co-workers is doing this_ he thought, nodding his head slightly, it has to be it. _They must have saw at the club at least 5 nights ago and thought it was funny to do that._ Eren remember there was one co-worker that hated his guts and he hated him. Jean or horseface, he likes to call him.

 

Eren gritted his teeth a bit then calm down after a few seconds. “It had to be him.” He said, out loud to himself. The brunette sighed and shook his head. “I need a long bath.” He mumbled, heading straight towards the bathroom with his mind still spinning with questions.

***

The brunette lay down on in his bed, in his boxers. His body felt thankful for the hot bath as his muscles were relaxed against his soft bed. Eren still couldn’t help but wonder the whole letter thing, he just couldn’t help to think it was Jean, but he began to realize that horseface doesn’t party at night anymore since his work over takes the night shift on the weekend. Then he thought it was Marco, that just made him laugh because Marco was too sweet, too innocent to ever do that to him. _That rules him and Marco out_ he hummed softly. _So maybe it’s the...rave...the raven...the raven man…_

Eren slipped off into a deep slumber, he lightly snored from the tired day and his thoughts. The brunette shifted in his bed as felt his leg being tickled. He sighed out, thinking it was nothing and returned back to his heavy sleep. The touched became more intense as a cold touched his warm chest making him shiver in his sleep. He gave a low groggy moan as felt butterfly kisses against his sweet spot.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes.” He breathe out in his sleep. Eren felt pleasure moving through his body as whoever was touching him in the right was, that no one could ever do to him. The person hand rubbed against his abdomen then dipping down right into his boxers. The brunette hissed as his waking erection throbbing in the person hands. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not, but damn if he was. Eren would never come out of this dream. Ever.

“Someone is hard for attention.” The voice chuckled deeply into his ear. Eren shivered from the voice, it was like he could actually hear it in real life like he was actually in the room. The brunette cursed as their hand pumped him teasingly slow making him whimper. “Don’t worry, you’ll get what you deserve.”

Eren eyes shot open as he gasped out with his head tilting back. He pushed out a grunting noise from his mouth as they moved their hands faster, shocks of pleasure kept him still as hips buckled into place. “Please…” He begged, panting like a dog.

They just chuckled at his begging voice. “Such a good submissive,” They praised him, giving him kisses on his neck.They gave a lick where his pulsed would be, the brunette shuttered as they thumb against the head making the precum form. “How about I make you feel more pleasure?”

“Please...anything…” He grunted feeling his cock throbbing wanting to be release soon from its tension.

They chuckled at him. “Alright.” They kissed his sweet spot/ pulse was and digged their sharp teeth into his neck and began to drink. Eren’s eyes dilated as he felt like he had been hit hard on cloud 9. His breathing became immoderate and his body was intemperate. He just couldn’t take it anymore as they gave his cock a nice squeeze making him slightly jump in surprised.

“HAAA….FUCK… I’M GONNA-” He growled lowly, shooting his cum all over his chest, his body quivering during the whole process. His eyes closed as he puff from the heavy pleasure that just happened.

They pulled away from his neck leaving a mark where his sweet spot was. “You should clean up, I hope you enjoy this _Eren_ because more is on the way.”

Eren sat up quickly with his eyes open in a panic. He then fumbled around trying to turn on his lamp, once he did, he found himself alone in his bedroom. _I thought there was…_ His mind was in a state of shock. The brunette looked down as his chest and saw cum all over him, he gulped in fear as he went touch his neck. He winced in pain as his fingers touch the fresh wound. _So it wasn’t as dream_ , he sat there still in utter shock, _well fuck!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot of you having writing comments that you want more and want the next chapter. So I hope you like this chapter. Leave comments, kudos, or even bookmarks if you do. I've been thinking once this story is over if you guys want me to make a squeal or make another story that has a spin off this. It's up to you guys, I know it's a bit early to ask this but you know it's always good to ask for advice from all you guys. I also have another idea story where you guys can choose three options on how should the story goes, its like you guys are narrating it but you get to pick the options near the end on how the next chapter would be, the story could end passionate, sweet, or neutral depends on the votes of the options you choose. So yeah, those are my ideas.


	5. The Games Part 2: Sexual Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is invading Eren's desire and mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long, here's another chapter. Eren's thoughts are italics or italics and bold. Levi's are bold.

"Ugh!" He growled to himself as he did his best to keep it in his mind but when he does try it come back to him again. He huffed as the sexual urge to be touch again grew in the stomach making him pout quietly. Eren really couldn't take this anymore then he got up and headed out except he saw a letter addressed to him in English cursive hand writing. He picked it up debating whether he should open it or not.

Last time, when he opened up there was an animal heart inside of it. Thinking about it just made Eren want to get sick however he didn't have breakfast yet so he gulped down the air that puffed his cheeks, he took a deep breath and decided to open it. If he collects enough evidence from this serial killer he could turn it then they could track him down. Eren pulled out the folded the paper and under it was a necklace that had bottle with a rose in it. It wasn't too bad than what he thought, he opens the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Little Brat,_

_Make sure you keep that necklace on you at all times. It just to let them know you're mine and mine alone especially when I have to mate with you as well._

"Mate?" Eren was confused but he kept on reading.

_It's best if you do as I say or else you and your friends will be in great trouble. But that leads to your actions and your punishments. Remember I still have my eyes on you no matter where you go. I still watch you even now I can see that growing sexual hunger that you're yearning for last night._

He was not wrong, Eren was starting to think beyond that hand job and bite he had gotten. Just thinking about it could make him moan with his eyes rolling to the back of his. The ghostly feeling of his touch against his skin eradicated him for more. However, Eren realizes that would give in the temptation and he would never do that as there were no promises in that. 

_Lastly, your police friends won't help you at all if you ever try to turn me in because of they no its impossible to catch me and you know it too._

"I do," Eren sighed heavily. "Somehow."

The last part is just Levi signing it. Eren shook his head disposing of the letter and the necklace. He felt like it's bad luck for him; that it would only make his situation worse if he kept around. He wanted him to think that he doesn't give into lust and hunger to prove he had not interested but what was burning inside him to the core is the undying truth that he really wanted it _badly._

***

Eren gulped as he felt himself fighting over it. He was at the mall buying new things for his house since he could redecorate it since he had nothing to do. As he walked by he saw a sex store, and he shifted a bit as he battled himself whether he should go in. A part of him says yes, the other part says no. His throat was coming dry as he stood at the entrance as he smells sex in the air probably because of all the toys screaming for him to in.

 **Why don't you?** He heard a low husky voice invade his thoughts.

"I don't want to give in,"

"You want it right?"

His breath hitch for a moment making his teeth clamp down he didn't want to admit but he knew it would slip our sooner or later, "yes."

Eren move towards the door then stops his himself. He shook his head as he realizes what he's doing. _This has to stop,_ he thought to himself moving away from the door then quickly left speed walking towards a near by park. His mind needs fresh air, the way Wings of Death lurk in his mind telling him what to do, that he never thought he would do in his life. It kills him slowly. The keen of sexual desire just makes him cry out in frustration while his fingers run through his hair.

**Can't handle it brat?**

_**You can shut up!**_ Eren huffed as he closes his eyes. _ **I want to leave my life and mind alone. I don't want you so leave me be!**_

**That's really cute, brat. You both know what you want and what you need. You just have to give into it.**

_**Give into what? The sexual desire that you planted one me?** _

**Bingo!**

_**Gah!** _ Eren sighed as he realizes that's talking to an imaginary guy that he made up in his mind ** _. Okay, this is so stupid. Why am I talking to you in my mind? For all I know I could be making you up._**

 **Then you must be pretty lonely to do that**. He heard the deep voice laugh at his little tease.

 _ **Am not!** _ Eren pouted then look up at the blue sky. _ **Besides, we're never meant to be Levi. You're nothing but a serial killer and I'm a cop. I'll make sure that you're locked**_ **away for good.**

 **We'll see brat. You know how much you miss my touches already,** the voice purred sending shivers down Eren's spine. **So be a good brat and give into me.**

Eren bit his lips, he doesn't why he already felt hot and bother. His body shutter as it felt like a ghost was touching his thigh or maybe he's about to touch himself. He quickly moves his hand and regains control. He didn't want to do that in a public park, one, people will call the police and his chief would be ashamed of him. And second, he's not the type of person who would usually give in so easily. He needed a distraction, something or someone who could keep him in his mind.

Then his mind struck an idea as he grabs out his phone. He quickly dials Armin's number. After a couple of rings, it finally picks up.

"Armin I need-"

"Brat what did I say about you disobeying me?"

Eren mouth dropped open. His body shook as he gulps bring his mouth wet again, "L-Levi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter the next one will be slightly longer and it's the final game of Levi's. Either way I'll see you all in the next chapter,
> 
> -Love,  
> Anime.

**Author's Note:**

> I had hope you enjoy. I worked on this for quite sometime like a month at least. Hopefully the next chapter would be better and not boring as this one. And I hope you have a wonderful day, and also have a Happy Valentine's Day too! If they were any errors sorry, I'll edit this sometime next week when I don't work.


End file.
